villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Savoy
James Savoy is the secondary human/quaternary antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction. He was portrayed by Titus Welliver''. '' Biography He was the right-hand man of Harold Attinger and the leader of a CIA black ops unit known as the Cemetery Wind to capture Cade Yeager, his daughter, Tessa and Shane and kill all Transformers. He wants to kill Optimus Prime and all the other Autobots, even the Decepticons since his sister was killed in the battle of Chicago. At the climax of the film, He engages in a fight with Cade where they are punching each other in a building in Hong Kong. He loses the fight when he pulls out a knife to kill Cade, but instead Cade throws a football at his head and pushes him out of the window, causing Savoy to fall to his death, breaking his spine, killing him and put an end of his wrath for good. Personality James was a loyal Attinger's right-hand man whom held the grudge against Cybertronians, either the good ones (mostly Autobots) and the evil one (mostly Decepticon). Perhaps since the death of his sister in Chicago at the hands of Sentinel Prime and Decepticon army, it was implied that he has went insane since then. This was due to her death has drove him wrathful, ruthless and highly sadistic, taking enjoyment out of inflicting the suffering and pain toward the helpless Cybertronians and humans alike like he did to Ratchet and Tessa (which forced the Optimus Prime out of his hiding). Even before his death, James himself had been twisted into somewhat thinking that Cade, along with his Autobot allies and his family, mocking him over his sister's death as he went on the blind fury with his knife to stab Cade when Cade tries to reason with him for the final time before being forced to send him to his death. This might the reason why Attinger appointed him as his right-hand man, though his homicidal wrath eventually put into an end at the hands of Cade at the last moment during their final fight. In the lesser extend, James also considered as anti-villain due to he clearly love his sister, something which made him held a deep hatred towards Cybertronian in his crippled heart. Trivia *James Savoy is very similar to Gregory Swofford & Mark Morgan from the 3rd season finale of G1 Transformers, as both bore a grudge on Cybertronians regardless of factions for what they did to them & deeply care for someone they love. Unlike both of them however, Savoy is far more darker & less redeemable. *Although not quite a Complete Monster, he has a Freudian Excuse for wanting to hunt Transformers in light of his sister's death. Savoy's attempted murder of Cade and Tessa as well as assisting in the murder of many Autobot's and Decepticons alike resulted in his crossing of the Moral Event Horizon. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Right-Hand Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Gunmen Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Enforcer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Extremists Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Xenophobes Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Pawns Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Murderer Category:Hatemongers